My Number One Fan
by x.Cult Of Personality.x
Summary: One shot for brunettemama123. A fan gets more than she expected once she meets her favorite Charismatic Superstar.


_**AN: This is just a lil one-shot requested by brunettemama123. Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>My Number One Fan<span>

It was November 14, and the latest Smackdown show was recently sold out. Kya knew about the show for months and desperately saved up for tickets to see the action, but most of all wanted to see one of her favorite Superstars, the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy. Once the ticket booth announced that the show was sold out, Kya was devastated.

"This is totally unfair!" she cried, storming out of the arena where the show was going to be held. "I was looking forward to this for MONTHS!"

Soon after that, her three best friends sped out of the arena, cheering since they were lucky enough to get their tickets.

"WOOP WOOP! Hey, Kya, guess what?" asked Andrea.

"What?" she mumbled.

"We just scored our tickets! The last ones!" exclaimed Kyndra. "So you coming inside with us or what? Show's starting in five minutes!"

"I can't go inside without a ticket." Kya replied sadly.

"Without a ticket? Wait, wait, I thought you were one of the first in line!" Hailey exclaimed in surprise.

"I tried to get here early, but I had a few errands to run." she said. "It's not fair! I wanted to see my Jeff in action!"

"Ooh, YOUR Jeff?" smiled Kyndra.

"Stop it!" she cried.

"Don't hide it, Kya. You know that you have a crush on him." said Andrea.

"Well…yeah, I do." she blushed. "But it won't matter now. I won't be able to see him."

Her friends felt sorry for her and didn't want her to feel left out.

"Hey, don't be bummed. We'll volunteer to miss the show just to make you feel better." said Hailey. "Then we can all sit around eating ice cream and watching reruns of sappy romance movies to soothe our pain!"

"You're being sarcastic." Kya said flatly.

"Ok, seriously, we don't want to see you like this, so if it makes you feel better, we'll all just hang out somewhere else. That sounds good?" asked Kyndra.

She smiled. "Thanks, but it won't make me feel any better knowing that you guys missed the show because of me. Go ahead and see it. I'll be fine." she replied.

"You sure?" asked Andrea.

"Totally! If I don't get to see Jeff, at least I'll be happy knowing that my friends did." she told them.

"Ok, if you're sure. As soon as the show's over, we'll tell you all about it!" exclaimed Hailey.

After the three headed into the arena, Kya sighed and slid down a wall. "Great. I don't get to see my Jeff, the show's sold out, and now…" she began, before hearing thunder and seeing that it suddenly began pouring down rain. "…GRR! This bites!" she cried, kicking the wall.

But soon after that, she heard a familiar voice saying, "Jeez, I know the weather's bad, but it doesn't mean that you have to take it out on the poor wall."

She gasped, recognizing his Southern accent. When she turned around, she was face to face with the one and only Jeff Hardy!

"Need an umbrella? I have an extra one." he offered with a smile.

She nearly fainted, but gained her composure and said, "Oh, my God! You—You're…"

"Jeff Hardy, at your service." he smiled, holding out his hand.

Kya smiled and shook his hand, as he politely kissed it.

"Hehehehe…hi." she giggled and blushed. "So um, n-not to send you away or anything, but why aren't you ready for the show? It's starting right now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but my match isn't for 30 minutes. Plus, I usually always stop to help a damsel in distress." he replied.

"Aww, I wasn't in distress…" she smiled.

"You were taking your anger out on a poor, defenseless wall! Looked like distress to me." he chuckled as she laughed. "Anyway, I should be asking you why you're not inside watching the show."

"To tell you the truth, I've been saving up for the show for months, but I wasn't able to get a ticket in time. So while my friends are in there having a good time, I'm…here in the rain." she explained. "But now that YOU'RE here…"

He chuckled again. "Yeah?"

"I know that you're a very busy man and everything and I'd hate to hold you up, but, can I maybe have your autograph?" she asked shyly. "Please?"

"I can do even better than that." he replied, writing something on her hand. She looked at her hand and to her shock, saw a phone number written on it. "Jeff? I can really have this?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, I don't give my number out to just anyone. Besides, I think I'd like to know more about you, beautiful." he replied with his charming smile again.

"W-Wow…" she replied, beaming with joy. She couldn't believe that her crush had just given her his phone number! "I'll definitely use this."

"I hope you do." he told her.

"Oh, and one more eensy weensy thing?" she pleaded.

"Shoot."

"Well, since you work with the other Superstars, I was hoping that maybe my friends could meet them, too. My friend Andrea likes your brother Matt, Kyndra likes Randy Orton, and Hailey likes John Cena. Only if it's not too much trouble for you." she explained.

"Sure. I'll talk to Matt and if Cena and Orton aren't fighting over the last churro in catering, then I'll talk to em." agreed Jeff.

She laughed. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Well, I better go inside and get ready for the show. How about I meet you after the show's over and we can head someplace where we can chat?" he asked.

"Done deal." she kept smiling.

After they looked into each other's eyes, Jeff leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Not believing that her favorite Superstar just KISSED her, she immediately felt weak in the knees, but kept herself together. "…Wow. My life's complete." she concluded.

He laughed. "Say, I never even caught your name."

"Kyiah." she replied.

"Well, Kyiah, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon." Jeff said, smiling and heading inside of the arena.

When he left, she squealed in excitement. "He kissed me, he KISSED me! Yay! Oh, the girls are not going to believe this!" she smiled, not even paying attention to the rain stopping, leaving a blue sky with a rainbow in its place.


End file.
